The invention relates to a mounting for windowpanes of automotive vehicles comprising a column including a flange to receive the windowpanes, and a cover strip.
In a conventional mounting of the aforementioned type of construction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,586) the column is constructed merely for accommodating a single windowpane, which restricts the unimpeded design of an automotive vehicle, preferably a passenger car.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mounting for windowpanes, the construction of which broadens the design possibilities for a vehicle superstructure.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, this object has been attained by providing that two windowpanes are arranged along a contour line and are placed one against the other with the formation of a joint at the column, wherein a flange extends within the joint and is constructed for fastening a cover strip hiding the joint. In this connection, it is advantageous to make the flange a part of a locking plate, having a T-shaped cross section, for a cap-shaped profile of the column. The locking plate consists of one piece. The cover strip has a section surrounding the flange in the manner of a bracket. The bracket-type section has supporting members in contact with the flange, an indentation at the flange extending behind these supporting members. The length of the flange is limited by the contour line. Additionally, the parts of the column constituting the cross section extend within the windowpanes.
The advantages attainable in particular by the present invention are to be seen in that the column is fashioned for holding two windowpanes extending along a contour line, whereby a contribution is made toward a free designing of vehicle superstructures. The cross section of the column is not limited by the way in which the window joint extends, which is of significance with respect to the demands for rigidifying car bodies in the zone of the passenger compartment. Furthermore, the mounting of the cover strip hiding the joint is simple and secure.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.